Mighty Ducks meets Dawson
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Just as it sounds. Joey Potter goes to Eden hall Acadamy and meets a blast from her past.
1. Familer Faces

Ok This is my first MD/DC Crossover and I hope you like it. Thoughts are in italics and I don't know much about hockey so I'm probably not going to into great detail of the games.

Disclaimer: I own neither Dawson's Creek or Mighty Ducks.

When Pacey Witter was twelve, he found out that his mother was not his real mother. His father had had an affair with a women in Minnesota when he went to the police convention there. She became pregnant and had twins. One stayed with her while the other one went to John Witter. He told his wife that he had found the baby but twelve years later the truth came out. John and Pacey left Capeside and moved to Minnesota where John married Casey Conway and Pacey and Charlie became best friends, both thrilled to have a brother. They are now sophomores going into Eden Hall Academy as the JV team.

After Lily Potter died and her father got arrested for drug trafficing, Joey needed something to take her aggression out at. Her sister enrolled her into pee-wee hockey and she instantly became a star. Joey got a scholarship to Edan Hall Academy for her hockey skills to join the new JV team. What she doesn't know if she is going to get a blast from her past.

''We hope that you will like it here Miss Potter.'' Dean Buckley told her. Joey had arrived in Minnesota early morning and was now touring the school with the Dean. ''I'm sure I will sir.'' she said politely. Dean Buckley brought her to the dorms and gave her a piece of paper. ''Here is your room number. Your roommate will give you the spare key and hopefully finish the tour.'' He left and Joey headed up to her room. She arrived outside of room 200 and knocked. A girl about her height with long brown hair and brown eyes answered. ''Hi you must be my new roommate. I'm Connie Morou.'' the girl told her. ''Hi I'm Joey Potter.'' Joey said. ''Yeah, your the newest member of the hockey team right?'' Connie asked. Joey nodded her head. ''Then welcome to the team. Come on in.'' she said. Joey walked in and looked around. It was a regular looking room with two beds. Nothing too fancy. ''Well do you want to get settled or meet the team first?'' asked Connie. ''I want to meet the team. I hate unpacking anyway.'' said Joey. Connie laughed and they headed out of the room and across the hall to room 202. Connie knocked and a blonde girl answered. ''Hi Andie this is our newest team member Joey Potter. Joey this is Andie Mcphee. She is like an honorary duck. She and her brother Jack knew our teammate Adam Banks for like ever so when he joined our team, those two followed.'' Connie said. ''That's right. I am now dating Adam and Jack is dating Julie.'' said Andie. ''Julie?'' asked Joey. A another blonde girl came to the door. ''Julie Gaffney at your service.'' she said. ''Joey this is our backup goalie Julie-the cat- Gaffney. She is the only other girl on out team.'' ''Nice to meet you Julie.'' said Joey. ''Same here.'' Julie said. ''Come on the guys are probably downstairs waiting to meet you.'' said Connie and the four of them headed downstairs into the Common Room. ''Yo boys meet your mew teammate Joey Potter. Joey meet Russ Tyler, Luis Mendoza, Guy Germaine, Les Averman, our goalie Greg Goldberg, the Bash Brothers Portman and Fulton, Dwayne Robertson, Adam Banks, Ken Wu, our captain Charlie Conway, and Andie's brother Jack. Hey Spazway where's your brother?'' asked Connie while joey nodded at the team. ''Here I come Cons. I didn't think you'd miss me that much.'' said a voice that Joey recognize. ''I wonder who that is.'' thought Joey. "Shut up Witless.'' she heard Connie say. She looked into the face of the boy and said ''Pacey Witter?'' The boy looked over at her and said ''Well well well Joey Potter. Good to see you again.


	2. Meeting Varsity

Oh and I forgot to say it in the last chapter but this will follow D3 the mighty ducks.

Joey couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was none other then Pacey Witter, they boy from her childhood. ''To think I was almost rid of you jailbait.'' she said, immedeatly going back to the banter she remebers. Pacey smirked at her before replying ''Guess I'm always gonna haunt you huh Icequeen.'' ''Shut up pervert.'' she told him. ''Prude.'' he said. Joey rolled her eyes. ''Bite me Pacey.'' ''Just tell me when and where.'' he told her. They looked at each other for a minute before they bursted out laughing and hugged. ''I guess it hasn't been as long as I thought.'' said Pacey after they broke apart. ''Um Pacey, what's going on?'' asked Charlie. Pacey and Joey turned to see the whole team looking at them with confused faces. ''Guys this is Joey Potter, one of my oldest and best friends from Capeside. How on earth did you get into hockey Jo?'' he asked her. ''Um maybe we can take a walk and talk about it?'' asked Joey. Pacey looked at her quizzingly but agreed. They left the dorms and began to walk. ''Alright now what couldn't you tell me in there?'' asked Pacey. ''Do you remeber before you moved, my mom was really sick?'' He nodded so she continued. ''Well she had cancer Pace.'' Joey softly began to cry. Pacey wiped her tears away. ''I'm guessing there's not a happy ending.'' Joey shook her head. ''Then dad was arrested for selling drugs.'' Pacey was shocked ''Jeez it turned into a soap opera when I left.'' Joey smilied slightly. ''Bessie enrolled me into to hockey for my agression and here I am at this school ready to play for JV.''

''Well I'm glad your here Jo. I missed my best friend.'' he said. Joey smilied. Her, Dawson, and Pacey all grew up together as best friends, but she had been closer to Pacey then to Dawson. She remebers nights when Pacey would sneak over to her house at night and they would watch a movie in her room and fall asleep. They could tell each other anything. She was the first one he ever told about his past. ''So how have you and Dawson been? Has Jen visited since I've been gone?'' Pacey asked her. Jen Lindley was another old friend. She lived in New York but when she visited her grandmother, who just happened to be Dawson's next door neighbor, they all hung out together. Just like Pacey and her had been close, Dawson and Jen had been close. ''Yes only now she lives there. She got into trouble in New York and was sent to Capeside. Dawson and I dated but it didn't work out and now Jen and Dawson are happiliey in love.'' she told him.

''Now enough about us what happened to you when you moved here?'' Joey asked him. ''Well Charlie introduced me to the ducks, they had just gotten back from the Junior Good Will Games, and they were a bit hesitent at first. Connie imediatly became my best friend on the team and eventually the rest of the team accepted me too. I was given a nickname as you heard. Oh and if not for me then Charlie and Connie wouldn't be dating righty now ether.'' Pacey told her. ''Charlie and Connie are dating?'' she asked. He nodded his head. They walked along just thinking, both comfortable with the silence. Suddenly Joey spoke ''When's practice?'' she asked him. Pacey checked his watch. ''Pretty soon. Come on let's go meet this new coach. Charlie's not too thrilled about it and neither am I.'' ''Why not?'' asked Joey. ''Because he is not Coach Bombay.'' At Joey's puzzled look he continued. ''Gordon Bombay was their Junior Good Will Games and Pee-Wee hockey coach. He became like a father figure to Charlie and from I knew of him, he's pretty cool. He helped me practice so I would be good enough to get on the team.'' They arrived at the dorms, got their hockey gear and headed to the arena to practice.

The arena was empty when they got there. The team walked out onto the ice. ''Well the coach isn't here yet so how about some duck hockey everyone?'' asked Charlie. ''Duck hockey?'' asked Joey. ''Just us goofing around Jo.'' Pacey told her. Pretty soon they were all skating away from Dwayne and his lasso. He got Charlie and he fell and skitted to a stop in front of a man. ''I'm Coach Orion and welcome to Eden Hall. There will be no fooling around like this during practices. Now everyone line up.'' They did as they were told. Coach Orion skted around them calling off their names making sure everyone was there. He started to give a speech about team work and winning but he was interupted by whispering. ''Conway, Witter. What are you two whispering about and why are you doing it during my practice? While I'm talking I demand respect.'' he told them. ''Repesct is earned. We've known each other for a while your the newbie.'' Charlie told him. Pacey nodded his head in agreement. ''Alright, since the brothers insist on sticking together. Laps both of you.'' Charlie glared at him. ''How many _sir_?'' asked Pacey. ''Until I say stop.'' he told him. Charlie and Pacey skated while the Coach finished his speech.

After practice the team headed into their locker rooms. Joey was the first to leave the girls locker room. She had left her skates on and skated around the rink enjoying the sound of the blades clinking on the ice. Pacey exited his locker room with the same idea. He skated over to her. ''So what do you think of him Jo?'' he asked her. They began to skate around. ''I don't know.'' she said. He went ahead and turned around, skating in front of her face to face. Joey was about to say something when she slipped on the ice and started to fall face first. Pacey caught her and held her in his arms. They looked into each others eyes, their lips inches away from each other. Pacey leaned his head in to kiss her when suddenly the doors to the arena bursted open and the varsity team came in. Pacey and Joey immediatly broke apart and the rest of team, who had been watching the two of them, rushed out onto the ice. The varsity team skated over. ''Well well well welcome to the school ducks.'' the captain said. ''Too bad you won't being staying here.'' another team member said. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' asked Connie. ''With all the losing you'll be doing and all the winning we will be doing they will definalty drop the losing team.'' the captain. ''The only winning you'll be doing is for the lowest IQ contest.'' Joey said. The varsity team was shocked. No one had ever insulted their captain let alone a girl. The ducks, however, were very impressed, espcially Pacey. ''You guys just better get lost while we practice.'' said the captain. They were going to argue but then they saw the varsity coach heading there way so they left.

After they left the arena the team just hung around the common room. ''What are we going to do about varsity Charlie? I think they have it in for us.'' asked Averman. ''No worries man. They mess with us, they are going to have to pay price from the ducks.'' they team cheered in agreement. The team continued going to practices not liking Coach Orion at all and looking out for anything the varsity might have planned. After one practice, Goldberg discovered his clothes missing. The rest of the team checked their lockers only to find the same results. ''Um guys, I think I found them.'' Guy said looking into the showers. The team saw their clothes all in one huge wet pile and saw the words _Ducks Suck! _written on the wall. ''What are we going to do captain?'' asked Fulton. Pacey whispered something to his brother and he nodded in agreement and quickly filled in the rest of the team. A few of the ducks used a special chemical to freeze the varsitys clothes with great success and painted _Varsity Sucks More! _on the wall.

At lunch the next day the varsity captain came over to the ducks table. ''I'll admit the prank was ok but now I'm offering a truce. Every year varsity has to buy JV a dinner. So we're going to a restruanut to eat. We don't want to do this but it's tradtion so we have no choice. Be at the restruanut on the corner of 3rd street at 8 tonight.'' he walked back to his table. ''Should we trust him?'' asked Julie. ''Only one way to find out.'' Pacey said. So that night the boys put on their suits and waited for the girls to come down. Once Joey entered the room, Pacey was speechless. She looked absoultly beautiful in her long black spgetti straped gown. Pacey walked over to her and held out his arm. She smilied taking it and he led them to his car. Charlie held his arm out for Connie to take. ''What do you think is going on between them?'' she whispered to him, nodding her head to the two in front of them. ''I don't know but I want to find out.'' he whispered back. They all arrived at the restruanut and saw the varsity team waiting for them told them that this wasn't a prank at all. How very wrong they were. The varsity team skipped out on the bill leaving the JV to pay for the very expensive meal. As they washed dishes, the team came up with a clever plot to get back at them. WhileDwayne guarded the building and Adam and Andie kept watch, Charlie, Pacey, Connie, Joey and the rest of the ducks used tubes to transfer the Dean's ant collection into the varsitys rooms. The layers were bitten and ran out their rooms screaming. The ducks laughed as the team ran to the showers. The captain turned to Charlie and said ''Tomorrow at dawn be at the arena. We will settle this once and for all.'' before running to the showers himself.


	3. The Showdown

The ducks made it to the arena just as varsity was warming up. ''We have to beat them you guys. I know you can do it team.'' Charlie told them. They nodded but all were worried. The ducks began to warm up. Joey was skating around in her brand new duck jersey. That morning when she woke up, it had been waiting for her on her chair. When she confronted them, the ducks told her that she was one of them. Joey smiled brightly. Pacey was warming up and when he was her smile, his heart beat a little faster. Ever since he had almost kissed her, he wanted nothing more then to kiss her. He knew he was was starting to fall for his old friend but his past experiences with love taught him that love only brings pain. Once both teams were warmed up, the game began. Varsity was throwing cheep shots throughout the game. They were knocking players down left and right. When it was Joey's turn on the ice, Pacey skated over to her. ''Be careful. Riley might want to get you for that IQ comment you made.'' he warned her. Joey just rolled her eyes and assured him she could take care of herself. She headed towards the puck when the captain, Riley, checked her right into the boards hard. She fell down onto the ice holding her arm. Pacey was furious.

While Connie and Adam skated over to Joey, he headed in direction of Riley. An arm on his shoulder stopped him. ''I know how much you want to, but he's not worth it. Let's just play the game.'' Charlie told him. Pacey reluctantly nodded and headed over to where Joey was. ''Are you ok?'' he heard Connie ask. Joey nodded her head but Adam and Connie brought her to the bench anyway. ''Didn't I tell you to be careful?'' asked Pacey, skating over to her. ''Just go play.'' Joey told him. The puck was dropped and Pacey chased after it. Skating next to him was none other then Riley. ''Is your little girlfriend ok? I didn't mean to hit that hard but if she can't take it maybe she should go back to the wrong side of the creek where she belongs.'' he whispered to Pacey. Pacey lost it. He forgot all about the puck and instead grabbed Riley around the neck pulling him down onto the ice. Once both players were on their feet, the fight began. Fulton and Portman had to hold Pacey back. Suddenly a whistle blew and the team looked up to see Coach Orion skating over to them. ''Get out of here varsity!'' he shouted to them. The team left in a hurray and Orion turned to his team. ''Take off those duck jerseys now!'' Charlie and Pacey were the only ones who didn't. ''Boys, jerseys off now or your off the team!'' Charlie couldn't take it anymore. With a look to Pacey, both boys left the arena and the team behind.

Connie and Joey banged on the door of Charlie and Pacey's room. ''Open up you two!'' shouted Connie. The door opened and Charlie stood there. ''May we help you ladies?'' Connie and Joey headed inside. ''We were just heading to the mall in case you want to join us.'' Pacey told them. The girls looked at each other and nodded. On the way there Joey asked Pacey ''What did Riley say to you that made you that angry?'' When Pacey said nothing she continued ''It was about me, wasn't it? About me being on the wrong side of the creek. Pacey he told me those same things when I was in the library yesterday. You didn't need to defend my honor but thanks.'' She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. ''Now where do you guys get off quiting the team?'' asked Connie. ''Look, we don't want to play for him right?'' Pacey asked looking at his brother. Charlie nodded. ''Now we are going to the mall to enjoy ourselves. You girls are welcome to join us if you want.'' They all arrived at the mall. Charlie and Connie went their way while Pacey and Joey went another way. Pacey and Joey spent the whole day riding the rides and looking around the mall.

Pacey walked Joey to her room. ''Well I had fun with you Pace.'' said Joey. ''That's good because I had fun too.'' he told her. Joey smiled and reached up to kiss him but Pacey pulled back. ''What's wrong Pacey?'' she puzzled and a little hurt. ''I can't Jo. I'm sorry. Good night.'' he told her heading back to his dorm. Joey opened her door to find Connie sitting on her bed reading a book. Connie looked up and saw Joey's face. ''What's wrong?'' she asked. ''I was going to kiss Pacey goodnight but he pulled away.'' she said. ''I should probably tell you why.'' Connie said. ''Before we came to Eden Hall, Pacey had a girlfriend named Linda. He was head-over-heels in love with her but she didn't feel the same way. After their first night together, he found out that she was cheating on him. Pacey was heartbroken. After he broke up with her, he vowed that he would never let himself fall in love again.'' Connie told her. Joey was shocked. She couldn't believe that girl had hurt Pacey so badly. Joey silently made a vow of her own. ''I'll get Pacey to realize that I'm not like Linda and get him to fall in love with me.'' she thought to herself. The phone rang and Connie answered it. After a while she hung up with tears streaming down her face. ''Connie, what's wrong?'' asked Joey worried. ''Hans is dead.'' Connie whispered. Joey felt tears streaming down her face as well. Pacey had brought her to meet the kind old man one night and she had really liked him.

The funeral was small. It was just the ducks and their families. Gordon Bombay came and put Han's old ducs jersey over the coffin. Charlie and Pacey couldn't take it anymore. Both walked off in different directions in tears. The next morning both Pacey and Charlie were asleep in their beds when both their alarm clocks went off. They walked downstairs ready to ask why their clocks had been set to 5:30 when they was Gordon in the kitchen. ''Come on you two lets go.'' he said walking outside to his car. They followed him reluctantly. He took them to the ice arena and while they sat in the bleachers music began to play. They saw Coach Orion skating on the ice with a little girl in a wheelchair. ''That's his daughter. A car crash made her that way. He quit the NHL to stay here and be with her.'' Both boys were shocked. Gordon then took them to the trophy case in the school. He showed them his picture and then took Charlie aside. ''Look Charlie, I told Orion that you were the true Minnesota Miracle Man and that without you the team couldn't be great. You have to go back and be there for them Charlie.'' Charlie was touched ad the two men hugged. Gordon walked over to Pacey. ''Pace, you have got to go back as well. Charlie needs your help to get that team in order and you need to stick by your brother.'' Him and Pacey hugged as well and the three of them walked to the courts where the ducks were playing hockey. They joined the game and all had a blast.

The next day, the team was getting on the bus to go to a game when Charlie and Pacey stepped aboard. ''We want to come back coach. Will you let us?'' asked Charlie. Orion smiled and told them to take a seat. Charlie headed over to where Connie was sitting. ''Forgive me?'' he asked her. She kissed him. Pacey sat down next to Joey awkwardly. Neither had really talked since the ''incident''. Joey smiled at him. ''Welcome back Pace.'' He smiled back. They were about to leave when Dean Buckley came onto the bus. ''Can I have a word with you? Apperently your scholarships have been cancled. I'm sorry to say the ducks will be leaving Eden Hall.'' He walked off the bus and the team just sat there shocked. ''We won't let them do this. They can't do this.'' Charlie said at last. The ducks knew they needed help. It was time to call in the professional: Gordon Bombay.


	4. The Final Game

The next morning, the entire ducks team were sitting in the Dean's office. The school board were also there and they were going to vote on weather or not the ducks could stay in school. Many students had come by to watch including members of the varsity team and Jack and Andie as well. ''Alright all in favor of keeping the ducks here at Eden Hall?'' asked the Dean. None of the school boards raised their hands. ''Um Dean before you continue, I would like to bring in our lawyer.'' said Coach Orion. Gordon Bombay emergered from the crowd and began. ''As you know you gave these scholorships to these students. They came here to play and do well in school. Unless you have an acedemic reason to get rid of these students I believe this whole process is illegal. I'm a lawyer and if forced to I will fight for these children's right to attend this school and I _will_ win. Because I am very good. Now all in favor of keeping these kids here?'' he asked. Every member raised their hands and the ducks cheered. They left the room and were face to face with all of varsity. ''Now that your in school, you've got to face us. And your going down.'' Riley told them before walking away. ''So what do we do Charlie?'' asked Russ. ''We practice and beat them.'' Charlie replied.

The team practiced and, with the help of Coach Orion, were able to become better. One practice Orion one again asked them to get on one knee. ''You guys are not playing like warriors!'' he shouted at them. Many ducks rolled their eyes wondering what more he could want. ''Your playing like something else.'' He took something out of a box on the ice. ''Your playing like ducks.'' He then passed out everyone's ducks jerseys. They all headed back into the locker room to change and leave. As Pacey was leaving, he heard Connie shouting his name. ''I want to talk to you Witless.'' she told him. They walked to the park and sat over on the swings, where they always went to talk about stuff. ''What's up Cons?'' he asked her. ''I know that after Linda, you vowed never to love so that you'd never get hurt but not every girl is going be like her. Joey is not Linda and I know that you're scared to admit that you love her Pace, but you do and you have to tell her because you could regret it the rest of your life.'' she told him. Pacey was silent for a moment. ''What if she doesn't feel the same way.'' he asked quietly. ''Then that's a risk you'll have to take. But between you and me, I think she feels the same way.'' she told him. They headed back to the dorms only to find the whole team in the common room. ''What's going on? ''Pacey asked Goldberg. Before he could answer, Pacey saw exactly who they were staring at and ran over to them. ''Dawson, Jen what are you guys doing here?'' he asked afer hugging both of them. ''Well we had to see Joey in the final game we just didn't know that you were here. But it's good to see you man. It's been too long.'' Dawson told him. ''Yeah it has.'' Pacey told him.

The next day was the game and the team was pumped. The teams were both playing hard and scoring goals. During the second period, the team got a penilty for having too many men out on the ice. Coach Orion sent Pacey, Adam, and Charlie out onto the ice and even gave Charlie his captain C back. They played hard and during the last few seconds, Pacey made the winning goal. They had beaten varsity. The whole team skated out on to the ice to celebrate. Andie, Jack, Dawson, and Jen came out onto the ice as well. Adam skated over to Andie and kissed her. Jack and Julie hugged and kissed as well. Charlie sakted around with Connie and kissed her. During all the excitment, Joey made her way over to Dawson and Jen. ''You did it Jo.!'' Dawson exclamied,hugging her. ''Congrats Joey.'' said Jen, hugging her as well. Joey smilied at them and made her way back to the team. Once she got to senter ice a, hand on her arm forced her to turn around. She came face to face with Pacey. She hugged him. ''We won Pacey! I knew we could to it!'' she told him happiley. He just stared at her. ''What's wrong?'' she asked him. ''Nothing but I believe I owe you something.'' he said. Before she could say anything he kissed her. Once they broke apart, Joey eyes were still closed. ''I love you.'' Pacey whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Smiling she told him, ''I love you too.'' They kissed again and then went to join in their teams celebrating. Suddenly Dwayne shouted ''Look what Bombay did.'' He pointed toward the warrior logo and the team looked to see a ducks emblem on a piece of cloth be pulled down over it. Charlie and Pacey both looked toward the stands and saw him standing there. They both nodded at him and he smilied at them before heading out. Charlie and Pacey smilied at each other before returning to the celebration and grabbing their girlfriends and kissing them.

THE END


End file.
